It's Not Fair
by Love's to blame
Summary: Alice learns that some guys just aren't one night stand material...
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying in the middle of my bed, as naked as I was the day I was born. Lily Allen's 'it's not fair' blasts from my laptop next to me as I think of the previous night. A cell phone that isn't mine rings beneath my bed and I want to throw it out the window and pretend that my horrible one night stand never happened.

_In appearance alone he was perfect, just my type. On my scale I would give him a 10. He had long curly blonde hair that I just want to run my hands through, dark 'Sean Penn' blue eyes that looked deep into my soul and were framed by long, thick lashes. Add that to high cheekbones, a smooth forehead and pouty lips and you get a face that should grace that cover of magazines, also known as, my wet dream turned into reality. _

_And that was just his face, the rest of him was another subject. Even through his button up shirt I could tell he had body. We danced so close that I could feel everything, and I do mean everything. From his biceps, to his six pack and as I dropped down low and rubbed my ass against him, I felt his length, and let's just say it was something to be felt._

_I continued partying until three in the morning and he was my dance partner that entire time. After five hours of a very public display of foreplay I invited him back to my place. We hopped in a cab where we exchanged names for the first time that night._

_If I could go back in time I would have just said my goodbyes and got into that cab by myself. Surely any fantasy and self pleasure I could have given myself in his memory would have been better than what I actually experienced._

_I slide into the dirty backseat of the yellow cab after Jasper and after giving the driver my address I attacked him. There was no hidden desire or demure flicks of the tongue in the kiss, just straight to the core lust. _

_The adjectives that come to mind are messy and sloppy. Our saliva mixed together in a way that I just didn't enjoy. Our tongues didn't get along and they fought in my mouth, because of course he thrust his between my lips. But that was not the worst of it, teeth was involved. It was as though we were twelve years old, making out for the first time._

_His teeth clanked against mine and I broke away as I ran my tongue along my two front pearly whites. Thank god they weren't chipped. After all the money I spent on making them perfect, I would have held out my palm and asked for a credit card if they were._

_I always thought that kissing reflected how good a person was in bed, thank god for Jasper, my mind was too clouded by alcohol that I couldn't remember this or else he wouldn't have gotten lucky. If I thought the kiss reminded me of spring 1998 when Randy Moore's stuck his tongue down my throat in an horrible attempt to be romantic then I should have known that sex would have been brought back memories of losing my virginity. All four of these images I wish to erase from my mind, where's the brain bleach when you need it. Jasper should be on the bottle and the slogan could be "Sleep with me and you'll be sure to need it"_

_As though I wasn't in enough pain already, the cab pulled to a screeching halt and I hit my head on the seat in front of me. Without thinking I just muttered "Shit" and Jasper stared at me in shock as though I just said I like to boil puppies alive._

_Then the damn cabbie outstretched his hand without looking and managed to smack my head. He didn't even bother to say sorry and instead asked for the fare. I flipped him off and quickly got out of that sweat soaked car. Jasper being a gentleman ended up paying._

…

If you've never heard of Lily Allen you should go find her on Youtube or Limewire (there's no need to buy her CD). She speaks the truth. It's not fair that a perfect gentleman should be so horrible in bed, it's really not. The thought alone just makes me want to cry. If the past few hours hadn't already been so pathetic and depressing enough, I so totally would.

…

_The second the door to my apartment closed, he attacked me. I should have thought of some excuse but at the time my only thought was 'I was hot, he was hot, we could have hot passionate sex together.' I imagined slow, almost painfully movements as we savored the moment and striped each other of our clothing. There was nothing slow about it but it was painful, just not in the pleasurable way. He scratched me as he took off my pants and I managed to rip all the buttons off his shirt. _

_Somehow we made our way to my bedroom where he threw me on the bed and pounced on me. And that alone was probably why I let us go as far as we did, I love my men aggressive. He tried to kiss me again, but I wasn't risking my beautiful teeth so I quickly turned my head and played it off like I was teasing him._

_Despite the fact that we danced so close earlier, that we were basically dry humping and we probably both had rug burn in places no one wants to have rug burn, Jasper decided to continue the foreplay instead of getting straight to business like I wished to._

_He kissed his way down my stomach and the cool night air blows on the spit path he left in his wake. I shivered and he mistook it for anticipation because he told me to be patient. I showed him just how patient I could be when I wrapped my fingers around that gorgeous hair and thrust my hips into his face, showing him where he needed to be. He got the message and his tongue darted out, licking my folds. He looked up at me with a huge smile and the moment is almost perfect. He then goes on the ruin it by opening his mouth. "Om nom nom nom" he said before going back down._

_I froze in shock. Many thoughts run through my mind and I can't form a coherent train. I think 'What did he say? Did really he just say that? And was that a cookie monster impression?' all at the same time. I know my cookie was good but damn did he really have to go all Sesame Street on me._

_He looked up at me as he noticed I suddenly went tense. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_I bite my lip and nodded. "Um hum" I mutter in a totally fake way that he should have seen right though. I don't know whether he was just dense or plain didn't care but he went back to attempting to give me oral pleasure, I had to give him an A for effort._

_My hands left his hair and I put them over my face as I thought of how I could make this entire experience just end. A light bulb went on inside my head as I realized why I took all of those acting lessons in the first place, so I could perfect faking an orgasm. Slowly I began to moan like a porn star, telling Jasper how he's hitting all the right spots._

_He entered two fingers inside of me and I began to squirm, begging him to 'please don't stop.' He kept going and soon I started to scream like he was the best lover I ever had._

_He crawled up to me. "And that was just the fingers" he saod with a wink._

_I groaned "Oh god" I muttered._

"_What did you say?" he asked._

_I realized my slip and quickly played it off. "I said oh god, I don't know if I can take anymore" I wrapped my arms around his neck and flip us over so that I'm straddling him. It was somewhere around this point where I decided to have some fun and talk in a few porn clichés. If this night was going to be forever remembered as the worst night stand of my life, then damnit he wasn't going to have much fun either. _

_My mouth found his ear and I nibbled on it, not in a sexy way but in a Mike Tyson, I'm going to bite your freakin' ear way. "Give it to me, big boy" I whispered to him._

"_Um okay"_

_I grabbed a condom out of my bedside dresser and tore it open with my teeth. I quickly rolled it onto him. "Are you ready?" I asked him as I think 'he has no idea what I have planned for him.'_

_He noded as he slowly entered me. I bounced on top of him while I palmed my breasts. "oh god yes" I yelled, trying not to laugh. Let me tell you, it was an impossibly hard task to not crack a smile and remain serious._

"_Deeper baby" I ordered._

_Jasper stopped thrusting upward. "How?" he asked._

_I want to laugh then and there but I don't. "How about you get on top and show me how you use that special package of yours?" I suggested._

_He agreed with me and we turn over. We pick up speed, as he quickly thrusted into me. I'm starting to feel a little something, as he began to hit my g-spot, when I hear him groan. I look up, only to see his 'orgasm face' and think 'Where the hell did the time go?'_

_Looking at my clock I see that only thirty minutes have passed since with left the club. Is was a fifteen minutes drive to my apartment, two minutes to get in the house, it took five minutes to get to the bedroom and then seven more in his disastrous attempt at head. That meant Jasper was a one minute man._

_I seriously wanted to do a face palm as I realized this but because he was lying next to me, I refrained from doing so._

_The next morning, I pretended to be passed out asleep as I heard him fumble around the room, searching for his clothes. He wrote his number down on a piece of paper before leaving the room. As soon as I heard the front door close, I quickly snatched up his number and ripped it up. _

_I was going to see if I could get out of my lease then call a real estate agent and searched for another apartment when I decided that maybe I was being a little over dramatic. _

_I took a few aspirin, washed all traces of Jasper off of me and blasted some Lily Allen, thinking that the day could only get better from there on out when I heard the unfamiliar ringing of the cell phone. I looked where the sound was coming from, which was under my bed, and there was Jasper's phone._

_And that's how I knew that last night actually happened and it wasn't just a bad dream…unfortunately. _


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Jasper, I find myself in bed with a stranger once again. I had swore that I would never have a one night stand again but I had an itch I needed to scratch and I wasn't ready to start a committed relationship therefore when my partner in crime Rosalie suggested we go out, get wasted, and sleep with the hottest guys we could find, I instantly agreed.

My only other alternatives were either buying a vibrator that I would probably only use once or hook up with Rose. Both were out of the question due to the fact that I wasn't one to waste money and I needed more than just fingers, this I knew from experience, we had already been down that road.

The night went as it usually did, I scoped the club for the perfect male specimen and found him in the shape of a bronze haired Adonis. We danced for a few hours and because I learned my lesson I made out with him in the club before I invited him back to my place.

He was most likely the most amazing kisser I've ever encountered. Our lips molded together perfectly, in a teasing, gentle kiss as he patiently waited for me to slip him some tongue, which I of course did.

From out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie mouth "Om nom nom" and I flipped her off as I regretted ever telling her about Jasper. 'Bronzy' saw this and laughed, telling me he 'liked his girls feisty.' I ran my fingers through that perfect sex hair of his and thought of how I longed to see it between my legs. I then wasted no time in inviting him back to my place.

Instead of taking a cab, our vehicle of choice was an Aston Martin Vanquish that belonged to my latest conquest. Just from looking at it, I could tell it was his panty dropper car and I was more than willing to take off my thong for him when I saw it.

We stumbled inside my apartment as we frantically kissed, my legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands firmly gripped my ass. I ground my hips into him, desperate for friction. Hw broke away from out kiss and growled. The sound went straight down to my core as though my panties weren't already soaked enough.

We discarded out clothes as we made our way to the bedroom. It s a difficult task but we manage to tease each other while trying to get straight to the point. He set me down on the bed and stood before me with his member erect. That was when I realized that I took Jasper for granted. While the sex wasn't all that good, (if it had lasted longer it probably would have been) and the whole cookie monster quote freaked me out to much to enjoy oral at least he didn't expect a blowjob like most of the men I slept with.

I'm so experienced with giving head that if it were an Olympic event I could probably bring home the gold. The secret is to always do a good job, even when you're not in the mood, so it can go by quicker. I start by swirling my tongue around his tip then slowly I enclose my mouth around him. I use vacuum like suction as I bob my head back and forth on him. My hand wraps around, what can't fit in my mouth and I stoke him. Before long his hands find purchase in my hair and he yanks it as he comes. I quickly swallow as I pray that it was worth it.

Wasting no time, 'bronzy' goes to his jeans and gets a small foil square. He quickly tears it open and places the protection onto himself as he orders for me to lie on my back. Aroused, I do as he says and within a few seconds, he's hovering over me.

We're strangers, and we have no plans to start anything long-term so there's no need for romance. He enters me without warning and begins to slowly thrust in and out. HE doesn't look down at me but rather stares at the wall as he brings me to my climax. I'm almost there when he takes my leg and puts it over his shoulder. At this angle, he plunges deeper inside me. My eyes roll back in pleasure as my walls began to contract around him.

I grip my sheets in my hand as I come undone. The man above me groans as he comes in the condom. There's a ten second pause as we catch our breath and then he finally moves. I expect him to roll over and fall asleep but instead he gets out of bed and starts to put back on his clothes.

I sit up and look over at him. "So you're just gonna go?"

He nods "Yeah, what do I have to stay around for?" he zips up his pants and walks out.

I fall back on the bed and sigh. At least Jasper stayed and tried to make plans to see me again. "Oh well I think, you can't make a man change their ways" A light bulb suddenly goes on in my head. Jasper was perfect except for in a few areas, maybe just maybe I could help him out a bit.

I turn to my dresser to see what I did what the number and then I remember I ripped it up. As though it was a sign, my phone begins to ring and I can't contain my squeal. I was going to have my cake and eat it to.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath to get rid of any fear that I may have before I picked up the phone. "Hello" I chirped.

"Alice?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

"This is her"

"You may have noticed that I left my phone there a few weeks ago and I was wondering if there was any way you could return it" Jasper said.

I bit my lip and paused for a few moments as though I was thinking of something. "Well you could come here and get it" I suggested. "Do you remember where I live?"

Jasper sighed and I wondered if seeing me was the last thing he wanted to do. "Yeah I remember. Is it okay if I come by tonight?"

Sleeping with two guys in two days seemed a little hoe-ish but what the hell, it wasn't like I was a "good girl." "Tonight is fine." I told him.

"I'll be there at six"

I told him a quick goodbye before hanging up. There was so much to do and not enough time. I had to clean my apartment, change my sheets and do whatever else that needed to be done before he got here.

By the time six o'clock rolled around I was just getting out of the shower and of course Jasper was right on time, knocking on the door.

"Hold on" I yelled out and searched for something to put on. I grabbed a shirt and slipped on a thong then went to go let Jasper in.

"Hey" I greeted, giving him a wide smile.

"May I have my phone?" he asked holding out his hand.

Obviously I made quite an impression on him because he didn't want to be around me longer than necessary. "Of course, just come in for a second while I go get it" I left the door open and walked towards my room; somehow I knew that Jasper would come in.


End file.
